1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer system such as a portable or notebook computer system that includes a remote input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many software programs, such as PowerPoint in the Microsoft Office suite and Micrographx SlideShow, have been developed to facilitate the production of screen presentations. For example, PowerPoint allows a user to create slides, overhead transparencies, or printed presentations, and to display these visual aids simply by interactions on a computer.
The user controls the sequence of visual aid performance using either the keyboard or an input/output device attached to the computer, such as a mouse, a trackball, a trackpad, or other input/output device. The input/output device is connected to the computer so that a lone person performing a presentation is constrained to a location nearby the computer. A presenter and audience commonly are distracted and inconvenienced by the presenters need to leave a suitable position before the audience to press a key on the computer keyboard to advance the slide or screen display.
What is needed is a technique for controlling a computer from a remote position. What is needed is a technique for controlling a computer from a remote position to facilitate computer-generated or computer-displayed presentations.